Polarizing plates are widely used in displays such as liquid crystal displays and particularly in recent years, in a variety of mobile devices such as smartphones and slate PCs. In general, a polarizing plate has a protective film bonded to one surface or opposing surfaces of a polarizer with an adhesive.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-228726 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-210513 (PTD 2), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-144690 (PTD 3), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-109994 (PTD 4), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-139585 (PTD 5), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-091603 (PTD 6), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-091602 (PTD 7), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-170717 (PTD 8) each describe a polarizing plate obtained by bonding a protective film to a polarizer with a water-based adhesive or a photo-curable adhesive.